


Candy Bars

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Candy Bars, Dancing, Erections, Gen, Seriously it's just dancing, The dancing isn't stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU where Amy is a dancer, and Rory likes candy bars.  They're going to one of Amy's dance competitions.  There's no food allowed, but Amy catches Rory trying to sneak in what she assumes is a candy bar, and she gets upset.</p>
<p>I originally wrote this based on two of my classmates (because one of them is a dancer), but they don't really have a fandom.  I modified it a bit, so now, it's for Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rory, is that a candy bar in your pants? Why the *potato* did you put it in your pants? Rory, that's just stupid! I've already told you that there's no food allowed at the competition," Amy Pond exasperatedly said to her boyfriend as they walked to Amy's dance competition. 

Rory furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Amy pointed at the bulge in Rory's pants. Rory looked down and snapped his head up, his eyes wide.

"Oh, um, yes, it's a candy bar; I- I'll go, um, throw it away." Rory swallowed and walked to a garbage can a few feet away. Of all the times this could have happened, it just had to happen now. Rory sighed, willing his willy to go down. After a few moments, it went limp, and Rory walked back over to Amy.

Amy smiled. "That's more like it," she said. "I just don't want you getting kicked out."

Rory nodded, staring at the ground. He hoped there would be no more surprises from his willy that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the competition. I'm not going to write the competition scene, because I have no clue what actually happens at a dancing competition.

After the competition was over (Amy hadn't won anything), Rory walked backstage to meet up with her. 

"Nice job," he told her when he found her.

Amy smiled at him, her eyes full of light. Rory loved it when she got excited like this. Suddenly, Amy's wide smile turned into a frown.

"Rory!" she said, "You've still got that candy bar! I told you to throw it away! You said you'd thrown it away! Rory, you lied to me! And all- all for a stupid candy bar, for God's sakes!"

Rory sighed. Lying was no use this time. "Amy," he said, "I never had any candy bars in my pants."

Amy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Amy, it's not even possible to fit a candy bar in these pants. I never had a candy bar with me. I don't even like candy bars that much."

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh," she said, "oh. Well, um, maybe you should make it up to me, then."

"What do you mean? How? I mean, sure, I'll do whatever, I guess-"

"I want a snack."

"What... what kind?"

"Oh, I don't know... I could go for some nuts."


End file.
